A Honeymoon From Hell
by dolphinroxy
Summary: Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger as you beloved wife, to love her, treasure her, respect her and stay with her until death do you apart?...I'm sorry...I can't...WHAT?...Come and read why A Honeymoon From Hell!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here goes another story. This story is not completely mine, at least no the plot. My best friend came with the idea and told me to do it. She's actually doing it as well but about Avatar. Anyway I hope you like it. Please review. Forget the spelling and grammar errors, I'm doing my best and my friend is proofreading as well. Don't take it out on her though, if a typo bothers you too much, feel free to tell me where and exactly what so I can fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hermione was sitting in the bridal store reading a wedding magazine. Her mother was sitting next to her. They were waiting for Robert, the designer. He was going to do the last fitting of her wedding dress. In two days she was going to become Hermione Granger Malfoy.

Yes, you heard right! Hermione was going to marry Draco Malfoy after eight months of relationship.

Draco and Hermione developed a friendship their last year at school when they worked together for the Order of the Phoenix. After that, they didn't see each other for two years. They met again at a little party the Order threw to celebrate the anniversary of Voldemort's fall. That's when they started dating.

Hermione wanted things to move fast. She wanted to get married and start a family. After dating Draco for six months she told him she wanted to get married…and thus, he came with the proposal. One could tell it wasn't Draco's idea at all.

Hermione was living in a one-bedroom apartment near her job. She worked in a Wizard's Magazine named "Fashion". After the wedding she and Draco were moving to a little house that Narcissa gave them as a wedding gift. Lucius passed away in the war.

Narcissa gave them the house but she wasn't completely happy. She was not a fan of Hermione. For Hermione it was a pain in the arse to know that her mother-in-law to be didn't like her at all. Narcissa wanted her little boy with someone of their own kind; a pureblood.

Draco lived part of the time with his mother and part of the time with Hermione.

Lately he was all moody. That was because he wasn't having a lot of fun at Hermione's place, or at least the kind of fun that he wanted to have. Since the moment they settled a day for the wedding Hermione told him that she wasn't going to have sex until the wedding. She wanted her wedding night to be really special.

"Hermione…Robert is ready to see you," the receptionist said from the counter.

Hermione walked to the fitting room smiling like a five year old. She was so excited with the wedding. She had always wanted a big wedding. Draco was making sure that she had everything she wanted. A big fluffy dress, a music band, great food, a great party room and he also managed to set a day in one of the most beautiful churches in the muggle world. Draco also planned a honeymoon in a cruise ship to the Caribbean.

"Hello Robert," Hermione said kissing his cheeks.

"Hermione, so nice to see you," he said smiling broadly.

Robert was a very white, skinny, tall man, with brown hair and brown eyes. A total perfection freak. Everything that he did for his clients needed to be perfect. He wanted to be the "BIG THING" in the magic fashion industry. He wanted people to remember the dresses he made for ages to come, maybe for a century. He wanted to be a Gucci or Prada. Even though he was a wizard he loved muggle fashion. He was really close to become the Gucci equivalent to the magic world.

After ten minutes Hermione had her dress on. She was looking at herself in the mirror in the merge of tears. The dress looked even better on.

"Oh Hermione! You look so beautiful," her mother Jane said with tears in her eyes. Hermione's parents were living in Australia. They came to England just for the wedding.

"Oh mom, please don't cry," Hermione said smiling. This was not a moment to cry, it was a moment to be happy.

Hermione looked at herself for a long time and then took the dress off.

"Well Robert, thank you so much for all your help. I hope to see you on the wedding and reception," Hermione said kissing him goodbye.

"Oh of course I'm going to be there. Oh Hermione before you go, I forgot. Please tell Draco that he needs to come check his suit."

"Draco hasn't come?" she asked confused. "He told me yesterday that he was coming early today."

"Well he didn't. Now, girl I have to get back to work. See you at the wedding," he said before leaving back to his little studio in the store.

Hermione walked out of the store without saying a single word. _Why hadn't Draco come if he told her that he was coming early?_ _Oh Hermione, maybe he is busy at work_, she thought.

--

Draco was in his office leaving everything in place since he was going to be absent from his job for one week. He had two jobs. He worked at the Department of Magical Games in the Ministry of Magic and played Quiddich with the Cannons.

"Mr. Malfoy," his secretary called from the door. She was a middle age woman, olive skin, brown eyes and straight red hair.

"Yes Maria," he said not looking at her.

"You have a call in line number two from your fiancé," she said smiling. Maria loved Hermione very much.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. He knew why she was calling him. He took the phone and took a deep breath before answering, "Yes, love?"

"Draco I just got out from Robert's store. He told me that you didn't go to check your suit."

"Baby, I'm busy leaving everything ready. Remember that I'm going to be out of my office for one week. I'm going later. I'll tell Maria to call Robert and tell him that I'm going later," he said a little annoyed.

He hated Hermione's bossy side.

"Draco if I call Robert at 6pm and he tells me that you haven't gone, you are going to be in serious trouble with me," she said a little annoyed. Draco was the man that always waited until the end to do the things.

"Yes, love. I'm going to go. I just can't go now," he said trying to control the tone.

"Okay…well, I'll call you later," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay honey?" Hermione's mother asked. Hermione's mother wasn't exactly thrilled with the wedding. She wanted Hermione to wait a little longer to make such a big commitment, and she didn't know that Hermione was the one who insisted Draco about this. If she knew, Hermione would never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, mom! He's just busy," Hermione said half smiling.

--

"Maria," Draco called from his desk. Draco was a really dependent person; he threw every single thing at Maria.

Maria showed at his office two minutes later. Draco was frowning. He was the type of person that when he called somebody he wanted to see the person right away.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" she asked a little annoyed. Draco was calling her every five minutes. Maria loved her job that was the reason she didn't quit. And she also cared a lot for Draco; she loved him like her son.

"Please call Robert. Tell him that I'm going to be passing through he's store in one hour. Tell him that I can't wait a lot. I need to do the fitting fast."

"Yes Draco," she said rolling her eyes. He could pick the damn phone and do it. This was not a business call.

An hour later Draco got out of his office frowning and throwing dirty looks at everyone that he saw. He was in the worst mood ever. Roger Stuart called at last minute to tell him that he had a meeting in two hours. Now he needed to run to the store, check the damn suit and apparate in the office again to attend this meeting. What a time to get married when he had so many things to do!

"Hey," Draco said to the receptionist in the bridal store. "I'm here to see Robert."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy. Let me call him and tell him you are here," she said sweetly smiling at him.

Draco half smiled and sat down to wait. Two minutes later he was walking inside Robert's little room.

"Hey, Draco. You made it. I was starting to think you got cold feet," Robert smirking evilly.

"No…no I don't," Draco said bitterly.

"Well come on, kid. I don't have all day. I have another wedding next week and I need to find some pearls for the dress."

"Wow pearls. Somebody important?" Draco asked while taking his sweater off.

"Yes. Rachel De'Marcus. A very famous witch from France," Robert said smiling proudly. It was an honor for him to have someone from far away to call him and ask him to do her dress.

"Yes. I think I know her family. Mother is a good friend of her mother. I didn't know that girl was marrying," Draco said chuckling. The thing was Rachel was not the pretties' girl ever. When people talked about her they always talked about the 'ugly swan'.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Robert grinned. "But of course you have Hermione who is a very pretty girl. You don't know what it is to have someone unfortunate on your side."

"Well that's true," Draco said standing in front of the mirror. "Robert I don't understand why Hermione told me to come and check the suit. It looks rather normal, nothing out of this world."

"What!? Are you kidding me Draco? This suit was made just for you. It's super different. You don't know the difference because you don't know anything about fashion," he was fanning himself. He was scandalized by Draco's words.

"Sorry. It just looks the same," Draco said starting to take the suit off.

After finishing in the store Draco apparated in the meeting and after the meeting he decided to forget about his job and go and visit Hermione. _She should be in her house, _he thought.

Hermione was in her living room watching cartoons. She was supposed to be checking the last minutes details for the wedding but she was tired and so decided to skip it for a while.

"Hey," Draco said from the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe.

"AAAAAA…Oh shit! Draco you scared me," Hermione shouted. She almost got to the ceiling when she heard him.

"Please, Granger. I'm not a ghost," he said smirking.

She stood up from the floor after regaining her breath and ran to jump at Draco. He took her by her waist and hugged her tightly. After a couple of seconds of hugging she looked at his face and smiled. He was smiling too. She got in her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck in the mouth before returning to sit again in the floor.

Draco sat near her and said, "So Hermione, I went to Robert's store a couple of hours ago."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'm glad you did. I was starting to think you were getting cold feet."

Draco stiffened a little and simply smiled at her. She was the second person that mentioned that. He was starting to get a little scared.

He went back to the subject of the store, "So I went. Hermione I didn't find anything different in the suit. I think I have better ones in my house."

"Well Draco, is a suit from France. It may not look different but it is. The fabric is very expensive," she said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"So Hermione everything is ready for the wedding? I mean you don't have to worry about anything more, right?" he asked following her.

"I wish… I still have to check if the reception place is ready. I don't know if my mom finished decorating," she said sitting in kitchen table with a glass of water.

Draco sat in front of her, took her hand and said, "You shouldn't worry. I'm pretty sure everything is going to be perfect. Your mother is a professional. She'll know what to do with the place. And with the help of Martin everything is going to be better." Martin was the decorator.

"Yeah I hope so. I really want that day to be especial," she said grinning. Every time she thought about the wedding she smiled broadly.

"Yeah…I can't wait," he said without emotion but she didn't notice since she was lost in space thinking about how she was going to look.

--

Two days later…

Hermione was in her room getting dressed. She was done with the make up. She only needed to put the dress on.

She was wearing soft pink eye shadow, liner, mascara that brings out the color of her eyes, a little blush and lip gloss. Nothing that will draw the attention! She had her hair loosen in soft curls with a little crown and the veil that was really long.

"Hermione…it's time to get the dress on. The wedding starts in forty minutes. We have to hurry," her mom said getting inside the room.

Hermione smiled and stood up to get the dress.

Five minutes later she was walking outside of the house. Her dress was really fluffy. It was white, strapless very tight until her hips. The back of the dress had a big bow and the tail of the dress was really long. She looked like a princess.

In front of the house a Hummer limousine was waiting to take her to the church.

--

Draco was in the church already with his best man Jason Colin a friend from his childhood. He was passing around sweating bullets. Jason was a tall man with a lot of muscles; he had pale skin, dark brown ayes and spiky black hair.

"Man, stay calm. She's not going to let you waiting for her," his friend said smiling.

"I know…it's just that I'm nervous," Draco said putting his fingers in his mouth.

--

Hermione got to the church and waited outside until she heard the wedding song.

When Hermione entered the church all the people stood up. She half smiled at everyone. She was a nervous wreck.

Draco saw her and held his breath. She looked very beautiful. This was just the way he imagined his bride.

"Draco…I give you my daughter and I hope you make her happy," her father said holding his tears. His little baby was getting married.

Draco took Hermione's hand and smiled softly, she returned the same smiled.

They looked at the pastor and nodded, telling him that he could start with the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to celebrate the love that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger feel for each other. If anyway think that these two shouldn't be married please talk now or forever stay quiet," the pastor said looking everywhere. After 10 seconds he said, "Well, perfect. Let's start this."

"Matrimony is something to take seriously. It is not a joke. I'm glad to see two young people ready to make that commitment, ready to love each other and hold this big responsibility. Now with that said. Hermione Granger, do you take Draco Malfoy, to be your beloved husband, to love him, treasure him, respect him and stay with him until death do you apart?"

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes and whispered, "I do."

"Draco Malfoy, do you take Hermione Granger as you beloved wife, to love her, treasure her, respect her and stay with her until death do you apart?"

Draco looked like he was going to faint. He was sweating really badly. Five seconds later he still didn't have an answer. Hermione moved his hands and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Draco," the pastor said.

"I'm sorry… I can't," he said without looking at her.

Hermione's gasp was the only thing that could be heard around the church, everyone stood quiet looking at the couple in the altar.

After a couple of seconds Hermione found her voice again. "What?" she asked shocked.

Draco took a deep breath and said to the guests, "I'm sorry. I need to talk to her alone. Can you please leave?"

The guest started to get up making a lot of noise. It was obvious that they were too shocked to say the least. Robert was almost crying. Hermione's father threw Draco a murderous look.

Hermione was in the altar shocked, with moisture in her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She was a stubborn girl and she refused to let Draco seen her crying.

"Hermione we need to talk," he said after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

Hermione nodded and then said in such a soft and low voice that Draco couldn't hear correctly, "What do you want to talk about. About how you used me? About how you made me believe that you were in love with me? About how you humiliated me just now?" by this time she was already sobbing hard, tears pouring down her face. She looked at him like she was going to kill him and screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME? I HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING, AND YOU PAY ME LIKE THIS. YOU FUCKING HUMILATED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?

Draco didn't know where to start. He was a little scared; he didn't want her hexing him. "Hermione…I'm sorry. You wanted to get married and I thought it was a good idea. But the thing is we only dated for eight months. I'm not a person that does things so fast. I'm scared of matrimony. I'm not ready for such a big commitment."

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU SAY IT BEFORE? I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD YOU," she screamed with fire in her eyes.

"I try…but you were so excited about the wedding that I didn't know how to say it. I thought I could overcome my fears, but when I heard the pastor talking about responsibilities, I just freaked out. I'm sorry Hermione, I'm not ready," he said with pleading eyes. The thing was despite saying no to get married, Draco didn't want to loose Hermione, although he wasn't sure if he loved her or not.

Hermione looked at him for a couple of seconds and said in a calm voice, "You know what? You are just an immature, coward, stupid, little boy. I should have known that since the beginning. You are a nobody. You are an idiot. You are a pussy. You are…"

"I'm nothing like that Hermione. I'm just really young. God! I'm only 20 years old. I want to have fun, I want to get drunk and…and…I want to have sex but I haven't done for two months. I want to party with my friends. But ever since we started this stupid wedding, things had changed. I hardly party. I never see my friends. You are always telling me what to do and I'm sick of that." he said angry. Finally he was taking everything out of his chest.

"Oh great….you are so mature Draco Malfoy. Really! You miss your friends, who are a bunch of wankers. You need to fuck a woman. Oh wait, poor Draco! Hermione hasn't' giving him anything for two months since she wanted her wedding night to be special and you fucking knew that."

Draco looked at her but didn't say anything. He didn't know how to make her understand. He knew that it was not going to be easy since he humiliated her in front of many guests. Now she needed to quit her job and probably disappear from London because everyone was going to be talking about the humiliation she suffered.

"Do you even love me?" she asked after a couple of seconds. Her face was all red and her eyes puffy.

He took a deep breath. Did he love her? He didn't really know the answer to that. "I don't know," he said after a couple of second.

She sobbed harder and screamed, "YOU KNOW WHAT? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

With that she turned around and walked to a little room in the back of the church. The pastor was there, waiting for her. She ignored him and walked out of the church without people realizing it.

She got to a deserted street, toke the veil off and threw at the floor. She wanted to scream, to cry and to punish herself for being so stupid.

After a couple of seconds of crying she regained her breath and apparated in her house. Thank God she was alone there. Her mom wasn't there yet and she was happy for that. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

--

"Son, are you okay?" Narcissa asked when she met Draco in front of the church. The guests were all ready gone. He was happy for that, he didn't want to see them looking at him. The only person there was Narcissa and his friend Jason.

"Mother, please don't ask anything. I'm going home," he said walking to the car in front of him. He didn't even wanted to apparete in his house. He needed to be alone.

When he got to his house he locked himself in his room and sat in his bed to think. He was sure that he lost Hermione for good. He was now thinking about the big mistake he did. It was a stupid thing to do!

"Draco, it's me, Jason. Can I come in?"

"Yeah…come in," Draco said taking a deep breath. This talk was going to be interesting!

Jason entered the room half smiling. Jason was one of those people that even though there was a big catastrophe he was smiling and making jokes. "So you didn't get married," he said closing the door.

"Hmmm," Draco said rolling his eyes.

Jason sat in the bed and got serious. "You know? I'm proud of you man. At least you were honest and didn't let this crap finish."

Draco looked at him confused. Jason liked Hermione a lot. "I though you were going to be mad at me."

"Well I am, a little. I mean you humiliated Hermione. You should have talked to her before. But at least you stopped this crazy shit you were doing. You are too young to kill yourself man," he said smiling broadly.

"I'm glad to see someone happy," Draco mumbled.

"So what are we going to do now that you are a free man? We should go to Las Vegas. I heard that it's a great place," his friend said smiling wide.

"I don't think so…although I have two tickets for a cruise ship to the Caribbean. I'm pretty sure Hermione is not going so I'm sure you can take hers. The only thing we need to do is be at 7am tomorrow in the airport. They have the tickets there," he said half smiling.

Maybe he needed this. Okay, he did take the honeymoon suite. But he was sure that the room had two beds and two floors. He read that the Adventure of the Seas was really good when it came to rooms.

"Well, let's do it man. Tomorrow I'll be at 7am in the airport with my luggage. We are going to have such a great time in this ship. And we are going to get so drunk…and we can have random sex." Jason was already in lala land when he finished talking. He was making mental pictures of everything he was going to do. He always wanted to go on a trip like this, so he was not going to say no.

"Fine…well I don't need to make a bag since I already have my bag done," Draco said a little sad.

--

Hermione was in her room crying her heart out. She was falling into a deep depression. She didn't want that at all. She wanted to be the same happy girl that didn't put a lot of attention to things.

In the living room of Hermione' s place her mother, father and best friend were waiting for Hermione to come out and talk.

"You know what Mrs. Granger? I'm going to talk to her. Maybe she needs me there with her right now," her friends Susie said. Susie was a black short woman, with big round blue eyes, which made her look very different, black curly hair and really delicate skin. She was a beauty.

She got to Hermione's room and felt her heart fall. She could hear Hermione's sobs. "Hermione it's me Susie. Can I come in?

Hermione cleaned her face with the back of her hand, held her breath and said, "Sure come in."

"Hey girlfriend," Susie said while closing the door.

"Hey," Hermione said. She looked really bad. Her face was all red, her eyes were puffy and her hair was a mess. To make it worst she still had the dress put.

"Hermione you should take the dress off. It's not going to help you," Susie said sitting next to her in bed.

"Susie…I don't feel like taking it off," Hermione said without looking at her.

"Hermione…I'm so sorry for you but…"

"Susie please I don't want to hear you right now. I don't want to talk about this mess," she said holding her tears. She didn't want to think of the wedding.

"Okay…but Hermione I think we should do something. Like take a trip or something," Susie said half smiling.

Hermione looked at her confused. She was suffering and all her friend can think about was to travel. "What?"

"Well Hermione you can't stay here. You have to look at your new life. You are young Hermione, and you need to have fun. I now that it's not going to be easy, but you should try. I think it's going to help you. I don't want you falling into a depression for someone who doesn't deserve you." She regretted saying this. Hermione started crying when she heard that.

After a couple of minutes Hermione cleaned her face and said, "You know what? You are so right. I need to do something. After all, I have a one-week vacation from work, and I'm sure I don't want to go there. I don't want people staring at me. I think we should do something and I have the perfect thing. That mother fucker was taking me to a cruise ship to the Caribbean. I'm sure I can get the tickets. We just need to be in the airport tomorrow at 7am. The reservation is made in our name so I'm pretty sure I can have the tickets and change his and give them to you. We are going to have a great room. The son of a bitch took the honeymoon suite, but I'm pretty sure we have two beds, and two storages. I think I should take that trip. I should have fun. I've heard the cruise ships are a heck of a party."

"Well its settle. I'm going to make my bag and tomorrow we are leaving to that ship," her friend said standing up from bed smiling broadly. "See you tomorrow girlfriend."

--

Hermione woke up at 6am a little confused. From yesterday to today it was like an eternity. She got up from bed, took a shower, got dressed and left to the airport. She didn't even mind talking to her parent's, she knew what they were going to say. Her friend Susie was already waiting for her in the airport.

"Hey…you look pretty," her friends said smiling when she met Hermione in the airport.

Hermione was wearing a pink strapless short dress with flip-flops and a neat ponytail. "Thanks," she said half smiling. She didn't dress like that to look pretty.

They walked together to the counter when Hermione saw him. "No shit," she almost screamed.

"What?" her friend asked confused.

Hermione ignored her and ran to the counter. Her friend followed her but realized what the problem was. Draco was in the counter with his friend. Draco didn't realize Hermione was there until she screamed at him in front of the assistant.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY?"

He was shocked, to say the least. He looked at her from head to feet. What the heck she was doing here?

"What…what am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to take my flight," she said looking at the assistant. "My name is Hermione Granger. I have a reservation for plane tickets and two tickets for a cruise ship named Adventure of the Seas," she said smiling courtly at the woman.

The woman smiled and said, "Miss, I'm sorry but I can't give you the tickets. Mr. Malfoy here already asked for them."

"Well don't give the tickets to him and give them to me. They are mine," Hermione said in a murders tone.

"No, Granger. The tickets are mine. I'm taking them and I'm going to the Caribbean," Draco said serious.

"Oh no your not," she said throwing him a dirty look.

Jason was confused and Susie was getting angry. She couldn't believe this man audacity. Hermione deserved those tickets more than him. She was the one that went through the humiliation.

"Granger I'm leaving. Please ma'am the tickets," he said politely.

Jason smiled and came close to them and said, "You know what. Since both of you want to go I think you should both go together."

"NO," they both shouted at the same time.

"Hermione," Susie said walking near her. "I think we should go. Let's go to another place. I heard Germany is great."

"No. You know what, Susie? I paid for half of this trip."

"No you didn't," Draco said in a harsh tone.

"Okay, I didn't… but I deserve to go! So I'm taking my ticket and Mr. Moron here can do what he wants with his. He can shove it up his ass if he wants. I'm pretty sure he is going to love that since all he wants to do is be with his buddies," Hermione said taking the ticket out of Draco's hands.

Draco looked at her and at his friend shocked. He was shock not only because she took one ticket away but also for the comment that she did suggesting that he was gay.

"You know what Granger? I'm going because I'm not going to lose this ticket," he said taking his bag.

Their friend stood looking at them shocked. Draco and Hermione forgot that they were there and walked to the terminal.

"Try to find a sit far away from me," Hermione said when she was boarding the train.

"Fine I don't want to be near a mudblood," he said trying to hurt her.

She threw him a dirty look and said, "I don't want to be near a fag."

We that she walked to her sit. Draco stood shocked looking at her, it was the first time someone called him like that and he didn't like it at all.

**Well…what do you think? Do you like it? Please let me know what you think, remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes another chapter. Oh my God, I'm so sorry for the long update. I think it has been like two months since I posted the first chapter. I'm not going to make an excuse. Now I can't promise that I will update sooner, I'm back in college and the professors are already killing me, plus I don't have my computer because I only go to my house in the weekends. I'm using my friend's computer but it's not easy working in a computer that is not mine. So thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming, I'm going to try to be faster next time… oh yeah sorry for spelling and grammar errors. I don't have a beta, if some on wants to help please let me know.**

* * *

Hermione and Draco arrived at Puerto Rico 13 hours later. The flight was a living hell. After boarding the plane Draco asked an attendant to have another sit but she told him that he needed to wait for everyone to be sited. That's how he ended three hours sitting next to Hermione.

That was his sit! Hermione needed to understand that. What he didn't expect was that she completely ignored him. She read, listened to music and sleep. But don't think it was easy; she couldn't stand having him so close, she only pretended and since she was a very good actress he believed it. On the contrary he didn't know what to do; he was restless. He moved from side to side, snorted and sighed every 10 seconds, tried to sleep but couldn't make it. That's how he spent the first two hours, the other hour he walked through the airplane and went to the bathroom and stood there for half an hour, when he got out some people looked at him and smiled. Probably thought he had a stomachache.

When he walked back to his sit braising himself for more hours of hell the flight attendant told him that they had a sit for him. The sit was not what he expected; it was in the cheap part of the plane where he had a very, very uncomfortable chair (or at least uncomfortable for him, a rich kid.)

Hermione smiled when she saw him leaving, not only she needed to pretend to be okay but she knew that they were going to take him to that part of the plane. Well good, he needed to learn that some people couldn't afford what he had, he needed to learn that he was lucky and that he shouldn't treat people bad only because he had money.

When they arrived at Puerto Rico, Hermione was the first one to get out of the plane. That was part of the first class benefits. Twenty minutes later she was waiting for her luggage and she saw a piss off Draco Malfoy walking her way, maybe to get his bags as well. She smiled broadly and grabbed her stuff. She loved bugging him. That's what he got for been an arsehold and making her suffer a big humiliation.

Hermione took a cab from the airport to the port where she was going to board the Adventure of the Seas. She waited in line like everyone else, Draco arrived twenty minutes alter. He actually looked ridiculous wearing black long sleeve shirt and black jacket. The temperature was almost at 90 degrees. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him. He walked to stand by her side.

"Thanks for waiting for me," he spat.

"I don't need to wait for you Mr. Malfoy," she spat back.

"Well you needed to wait. You do realized that you don't have the ship boarding tickets, right?" he said smirking evilly.

"Of course I have them. The woman in the airport in London gave it to me," she said taking her ticket and showing them to him.

"Those," he said pointing at the paper, "are not the tickets. Those are just the copies. I have the real tickets, so if I want, you don't get inside the ship."

"What?" She looked at her papers and realized that he was actually saying the truth. Shit! He had her now.

"I'm going to let you in, just because I'm a nice person," he said smiling broadly.

"Fine…you take the first flour of the suit, I don't want you near me," she said angry. She hated to be in his hands.

"No, no, no Granger, now I'm letting you enter the ship with MY tickets. Now I'm taking the best part of the suit, you take the…trashy part, if there's a part like that," he said fanning himself with the damn tickets.

She groaned and decided to ignore him. It was the best she could do. She was not going to let him get to her. This was her get away vacation. Shit! This was going to be a vacation from hell…just like the flight.

Thirty minutes later they entered the ship. The ship was beautiful; their room was in the seventh floor. It was two storage, with two king size bed one in each floor, two bathrooms and one balcony which was in the second floor, the room Draco choose. He wanted the room just to piss Hermione; he knew that she was going to want the room only for the balcony.

Hermione groaned when he placed his things in the bed in the second floor, cursed all the way to the first floor and places or threw her things to the bed in the first floor. The only door for the room was in the first floor so she was going to see him every time he entered the damn room.

"I'm going to eat something," Draco said walking out of the room.

"Do whatever you want to do. You don't have to give me explanations," she said taking some clothes out of her luggage.

He snorted and left her alone. She sighed the minute he was gone. She needed to be alone to think. She went to the second floor and walked to the balcony. She wanted to take fresh air and relax.

Two hours later she was still sitting in the balcony looking at the people boarding the ship. She hoped to have a great weak. She couldn't believe she was lock for the entire week with the man that broke her like no one has ever done. She had a couple of boyfriends in the pass, well not a lot only Ron and Victor, but still when she broke up with them she didn't feel that ash in her heart, that feeling that she needed them back in her life, that loneliness.

She didn't want to cry so every time she felt like it she took a deep breath and thought about something different.

Draco was in the lido deck sitting in a chair watching the women pass. To be honest he wasn't there to watch the women, he was there because he didn't dare or want to go back to the room for now. He didn't want to face Hermione. He knew that he hurt her really bad, but at least he was honest. If not right now he was going to be faking a marriage and pretending to be happy when he was not.

He sighed and decided to go back to his room. He needed to get dressed to go to the great dinner that it was in a couple hours. Since he was sort of a beauty queen he needed a lot of time to look perfect. To his total dismay Hermione was not like that at all, she grabbed something cute, fixed her hair in a pony tail or loosen curls, and put light make up and walked out. That was what he liked more about her, but he never told her. She was not like the girl he was used to, she was completely different…and he like it.

He got to his room and looked around. Hermione was not in her place of the suit. He groaned; he didn't want her in his room. The truth was, he didn't want her in his room because he didn't want to have her aroma there after she was gone. He walked to his room and saw her sitting in the chair, with her cheek press on the balcony bars. Her hair was flying out of her face. She felt free there.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom. He was not going to stay in the balcony with her. After ten minutes he came out and she was still in the balcony. What he didn't know is that she has been there since he left the room hours ago.

He walked to her to bug her but when she realized that he was there she stood up and walked to her room without a single word. She was not in the mood for his stupidity.

She showered, got dressed and headed to see the ship. She walked through the entire ship; she was really going to have fun here because she loved what she saw. Everything looked so fancy, so pretty, so full of fun and entertainment. She smiled at a couple of guys she saw in the way to the restaurant. Yeah she was going to like it here!

Draco was in his room getting dressed to go to dinner; he needed something to drink… something heavy to drink. He walked out of the room and smiled when some girls passing near him giggle.

He got to the restaurant and Hermione was sitting in the table that they gave him when he got to the ship.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after sitting down and rolling his eyes.

"This was the table the ship crew gave…us. I'm not leaving, so you can go," she said not looking at him.

He frowned but didn't say anything on the matter, he was angry at this entire situation. This situation was actually very stupid. Why didn't she stood in England and let him have his vacation. Oh yeah! He stood her up in the altar. Damn him and his stupidity!

The waiter came and gave them the menu. Hermione looked at it and order what she wanted; Draco did the same before throwing a dirty look at Hermione. Her voice was bugging him…no; it was actually making him go crazy. Why was he so stupid? Stupid fear of marriage!

Ten minutes later the waiter came with their food. Hermione got a Cesar salad with shrimps and Draco got stake with bake potatoes.

When Hermione was done eating, she stood up without throwing a single glance at Draco and walked out of the restaurant. The thing was, she couldn't eat right. Every time she shoved a spoon in her mouth she felt like she was going to puke. Why couldn't she forget about him?

She headed straight to her room. She was not in the mood to party. She felt like sleeping, and taking— in the first island the landed— a flight back to England. She didn't know how she was going to take a whole week with the jerk in the same room.

She opened her room and dropped her key. "Damn," she mumbled.

"Here Miss." I dark haired, blue eyes, tall man said. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. The guy was extremely handsome.

"Thanks," she said smiling softly.

"I'm Chris," he said smiling.

"I'm Hermione," she said softly.

"Hmmm…. complicated name. So…are you going to sleep?" he asked after a couple of seconds.

"Err…no I just came to bring my purse," she said in a flirt way. Maybe this is what she needed a nice guy that will make her feel good for ones after all she went through.

"Do you want to go to the disco? I heard that they have great music there," he said winking sexily.

"Sure…I mean… I don't dance. But yeah I can go. I have nothing to do."

"How come? I mean this is the honeymoon suite," he said confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with your husband?"

_Hmmm…why do you ask if you see that I'm in this suit _she thought. _Maybe he doesn't care. Well, maybe he saw something in odd. I mean if I was really married I should be with my husband, not alone._

"Oh no…I'm not married. It's a long story, but I'm not married to anyone," she said making her best sexy face.

When she turned around to walk to the disco she crashed with Draco's chest. "Watch where you going _Hermione_. We don't want to ruin our vacation," he sneered.

"Oh shove off _Draco," _she said walking away from him.

Draco didn't miss that she walked away with a very handsome man. Damn it! What was he going to do now? Should he stay in his room? Should he go and follow her? _What the fuck Draco, you stood her up in the altar. How are you going to play stalker now. You can't do that to her_, he thought. _Damn I have to find a girl; it's the only way I'm going to take my thought out of Hermione's. _

He walked fast to the lido deck of the cruise ship where he knew there was a party in the pool area. When he got there some girls immediately started looking at him. Yeah Malfoy was not handsome; his was a hottie.

Two hours later Draco was having the time of his life. He was mad drunk, laughing really loud and dancing with a very pretty brunet. He didn't want to leave this party. He had never felt so alive in his life, or at least that was the way he felt at this moment.

Hermione on the contrary was not having the time of her life. After chatting and dancing with Chris she realized that he was only beauty, there was nothing interesting in his mind. He only talked about himself, even worst that Draco and that was a lot to say. After giving up she walked to her room tired and moody. What a day!

She got to her room and lay down in her bed looking at the ceiling. This was going to be a hell of a week.

Draco was sipping another glass of rum, his brunette was laughing at him.

"Why don't we go to your room?" she asked after seen that Draco wasn't going to ask.

"Hmm…way not? We can continue the party there," he said grinning. He took her hand and walked to the elevator. "I don't know if I remember where my room is," he said chuckling.

"Give me the key, I'm sure I can find it," she said hopefully.

He gave it to her and her eyes widened.

"You're staying in the honeymoon suit?" she asked offended and shock.

"Yeah…but I'm not married. I stood my ex-girlfriend in the altar," he said serious. Why did she have to remember him what he did? He was so happy before.

"You stood her? Oh my God! Are you a jerk or what?" she said accusingly.

"You don't understand the reasons. You don't know me. Now are we going to my room or what? I want to shag you senseless," he said putting one hand in her breast.

"Hum…well why not? If you're not married well there's nothing that could stop us," she said smiling.

They walked to the suit where she opened the door. Draco couldn't even stand up by himself. He actually looked really pathetic.

Hermione heard the door and turned to her side. She didn't want to see Draco, not now when she was feeling like shit.

"Who's this?" she heard a woman voice.

Hermione turned around and her eyes almost pop out. She couldn't believe Draco had the audacity of bringing a woman to the room.

"This is Hermione…she's a very good friend," he said grinning sitting in the stairs.

"Hi, I'm Veronica. He didn't tell me he was staying with his friend," she said politely.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure he forgot like always. Draco is a jerk," she said before standing up and walking to the bathroom to lock herself there.

"Did I miss something?" Draco asked after a couple of seconds of silence. Veronica was looking at the bathroom door.

"I think she got pissed off," she said chuckling. Veronica was a bitch; she didn't care for other people. The only reason she was here with Draco was because he told her before that he had a lot of money and she was after that. What she didn't know was that his money was not muggle money. But what the heck, this was a muggle ship, he couldn't tell her that he was a wizard. She was going to think that he was crazy.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it. Come on let's go to the second floor, to my room," he said smirking evilly.

"I don't know if that's the right thing to do. I don't want her hearing us, you know it's not polite."

"Hmm," Draco mumbled walking to her and taking her hair out of her shoulders. He kissed and sucked her shoulder. She threw her head to the side to give him more access. "I think you refusing me is not polite," he whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we go to my room? I'm staying alone there. I mean is not a suit but is okay for what we are going to do," she offered.

"No…I want to stay here. My bed is very big," he said biting her shoulder a little hard, she winced when she felt the aggressiveness.

Draco won and took Veronica to his room. Ten minutes later he was shagging her with his life. She was moaning and panting really loud. He didn't like a loud woman. That was one of the things he liked more about Hermione, she was really passionate and knew how to pleasure him, but she wasn't real loud. She moaned most of the time in his ear, the only time she screamed was when she was having a climax and that was only because she screamed his name. He wasn't going to argue that point with her. With Veronica, right now, it was different; he wanted her to scream only so Hermione could hear.

For some stupid reason Draco wanted to hurt Hermione. He wanted to show her that he could find some random chick to have sex with. Little did he know Hermione didn't do anything with Chris and little did he know Hermione was in the bathroom shock, squirming in pain and crying. She was feeling like her heart was broken into little pieces. She was feeling worst that the day before when he stood her in the altar.

**So what do you think? To much drama? Please let me know, remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here goes another chapter…I update sooner, go me! Thanks for reviewing, please keep them coming. I still don't have a beta so if anyone wants to help.**

* * *

Draco woke up with an extreme head ache. He looked around when he opened his eyes but he couldn't remember anything. How he made it to his room? That was a mystery to him. He turned around and saw someone lying next to him; that was a mystery too.

What was a woman doing in his bed? The last thing he remembered was that he was dancing in the lido deck. What happened?

The woman looked very beautiful…and that was only her back since she was lying on her side. How did he bring her here? He got up slowly and walked out of bed. He was beyond confused.

The woman didn't move at all when he left bed. He stood looking at her for a couple of minutes like a dumb ass. He didn't understand.

Did he sleep with her? Did he even use protection? What happened? Where was Hermione? _Shit Hermione,_ he thought.

He wasn't that stupid, if he slept with the woman here Hermione must heard everything. He felt like a true jack ass.

After recovering from the shock a couple of minutes later he walked to the bathroom. He couldn't believe his stupidity.

When he came out of the bathroom the woman in question was stretching in his bed. Draco kept looking at her; he didn't know what to say to her.

"Hey," she purred when she saw him, standing in the door way naked. God at least he could have the decency of putting some clothes on.

"Hi," he said just to be polite.

"Why don't you come back to bed? You were amazing last night," she said sitting down without covering her breast.

"Err… I think you should go. I'm not feeling okay," he said searching for his boxers.

"But Draco," she whined.

"I said get out," he spat.

She groaned, took her stuff, got dressed in front of him and walked to the first floor to get out of the room.

She opened the door of the room angry but took a deep breath and said in a sweet voice, "I hope to see you tonight." She got out of the room and he groaned.

_Psycho bitch, _he thought.

He went back to his room and looked at the watch. It was only 7:30 am, he thought it was later. He could have a little more of sleep. But wait. Where Granger was? He didn't saw her when he went down stairs. Where did she sleep? Was she okay? What did she heard? Was she even in the room when he came with the woman? So many questions he had and he couldn't fine the answers to any of them.

He went back to his bed and decided to sleep some more. When he woke up he looked at the watch and it was 9:30 am. _Time to get up_, he though sleepily.

He went back to the bathroom to take a shower and after getting dressed he headed for breakfast. Hermione was not in her room still. Where the hell was she?

He went to the bathroom, maybe she was showering. When he opened the door he bumped with something. Hermione was sleeping on the bathroom floor, her face was all red and her eyes were puff. Even far away he could tell that she had been crying. _Oh shit! She heard, _he thought stunned.

He didn't know what to do. How was she going to act if he picked her up? After a couple of seconds he decided that he couldn't leave her sleeping there. It was enough that she probably spent the entire night there. _But wait, what if she was wasted and that's way she was in the bathroom_, he thought while caring her. _But the bathroom smells good._

He placed her in the bed. She moved a little until she got settle.

He left the room and headed to have something to eat.

--

Hermione woke up at 10:30 am confused. She didn't know how the hell she got to her bed. The last thing she remembered was that she was in the bathroom crying her heart out. She could feel her eyes were puff. Here vision was a little blurry.

She remembered everything that happened the night before; she remembered why she was crying; the woman screaming when she reached her climax, Draco screaming at her dirty words while fucking her. She remembered everything and she felt disgusting with herself. How could she possible love a man so dirty like Draco?

She got out of bed when she saw the hour and went straight to the bathroom. After stepping out of the shower and getting dressed in a little bikini, short pants and a spaghetti straps shirt she headed to see if there was still breakfast.

The first face she saw when she got there was Veronica's. She didn't feel like seen her so she decide to skip breakfast and go to the pool. Today the ship was going to be the entire day at sea.

She lay down in one of the chairs near the pool. She wanted to take a sun-tan, but at the same time she didn't want to feel awkward lying down in only a bikini. After a couple of seconds she decided that she really didn't' care. This was a ship; a lot of women were in bikinis.

--

Draco left breakfast and headed back to the room to see if Hermione was still in bed. He found and empty bed and decided to go to the gym and have a work out.

When he was getting to the gym he found Veronica walking toward him. He tried to escape her but he was too late.

"Draco…finally you are awake," she said smiling broadly. She was with two other girls: one blonde and another brunette.

"Hey," he said not looking at her, opening the door to the gym.

"Are you going to work out? I'm going with my girlfriends to take the aerobics class," she said putting her hands in his chest.

He took her hands and moved them away. "I'm going to be late."

"Of course your not. Do you have a personal trainer or something like that?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied. That was the only way he was going to get away from her.

"Oh well in that case I'll see you later handsome," she said winking sexily, walking inside the gym. He groaned and walked inside the gym as well.

One hour later he was out of the gym all sweaty and a mess. His hair was sticky and every inch of his body was in pain.

He walked to his room again crossing the lido deck.

There he saw Hermione lying down taking a tan. The problem was…he didn't like what she was wearing; she was practically naked in his opinion. He didn't want people looking at her. Yes he understood that he couldn't say anything, but something inside him was eating him up. He realized what it was, he was extremely jealous. He didn't want other men looking at her body. That was his body, right? Or at least that was how he felt.

He took a deep breath and walked faster toward her. He needed to cover her up with a towel. When he was walking to her he saw some men looking at her and talking. She was turning men crazy, and he didn't like that at all.

"Mppff…" he coughed clearing his throat.

She opened her eyes slowly and frowned. He was the last person she wanted to see. She turned around giving her back to him. Another thing he didn't like, he didn't want men looking at her butt.

"We need to talk," he said sitting in the chair next to her.

She ignored him; stood up, grabbed her clothes, got dressed slowly letting people well men admired her body, and left him there mouth hanging looking at her.

He was not going to let her ignored him. After recovering from the shock he went almost running to the room.

Hermione was already there lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. She knew how Draco was; he was not going to let her get away from him without talking.

She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to cry in front of him, and she didn't want him seen that he hurt her badly, even worst than broking up with her in the altar.

"Hermione," he said softly. "We need to talk."

"Really? There's nothing to talk about," she said sitting down, leg crossed Indian style.

"I think we have to talk…you know about yesterday," he said not moving from the door way. He needed to stay there just in case he needed to run away from the room. He knew Hermione had a bad temper sometimes.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said again threw clenched teeth.

"Hermione," he pleaded. "I'm so…"

"I'm sorry. Screw you Malfoy! I'm done with your shit. I came to this damn cruise ship to forget about what you did to me, and you go and do it worst. You brought a damn bimbo to MY room. You shag her in my face. You don't even care and then you come and say you're sorry. Please do you expect me to believe you? I don't think so Malfoy! So why don't you go and throw your fake apology to someone else because I'm not buying it," she screamed. He could see hurt in her brown cinnamon eyes.

"Hermione…I don't remember what happened," he said trying hard to make her listen to him.

"Oh yeah blame everything to the alcohol. Look I don't want to hear it; I have already suffered a lot because of you. Please let me enjoy my time here," she said walking to the bathroom to lock her self there until he was gone or at least he was in his room.

He felt really bad. Malfoy's actually never felt bad about the things they did. They always did it because they had a good reason, but now he didn't have one. He fucked a woman in her freaking face for no reason. When he let her in the altar at least he did it because he was scared. Yes that wasn't enough but at least he had a reason. Now he didn't have one.

--

Later in the night….

Draco was in his side of the room getting dressed in a black tuxedo and black shoes. Tonight was the Captain night and it was formal outfit.

Hermione was in her side of the room getting dressed as well. She was wearing black; knee long, strapless dress and black high heels. Her hair was straight and at the end curly. She looked gorgeous.

Five minutes before dinner she left to the restaurant. She really didn't want to go since she didn't want to see Draco but at the same time it was the Captain night. It was going to be a very fancy dinner.

She made it to the restaurant and sat alone. She knew Draco was going to be there any minute. Ten minutes later she was drinking champagne and Draco wasn't there. Was she really was going to have the luck of not seen him in the night?

No…when she was already smiling alone he show up.

"Hermione," he said when he sat down.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Forty minutes later she was walking out of the restaurant. Draco followed but lost sight of her.

Hermione entered the club she went the night before.

"Hey Hermione," she heard someone call.

"Hey Chris…how are you doing?" she said hugging him.

"I'm good," he said sitting on a chair near the bar. She sat down next to him.

"So what have you done all day?" she asked after a couple of seconds of silence. They really didn't make a connection.

"Not much…I went to the gym and then back to my room to sleep. I hardly slept yesterday," he said grinning.

"Oh really…I thought you left to your room after you left me in mine," she said looking at him.

"Yes I did. I was reading and stood reading until very late," he said smiling.

"You like to read?" she asked shock. Draco also loved to read. That was one of the reasons she liked him so much.

"Yes…I read about pretty much anything."

"Whoa that's great. I love reading too," she said smiling broadly.

"Cool."

Almost four hours later she was laughing out loud and drinking. She wasn't drunk or anything like that, but she was happy.

"Chris…can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure."

--

Draco was in the lido deck looking at the ocean. He had been standing in the same spot for almost three hours. He didn't want to drink because he didn't want to make the same mistake than the night before. After realizing that he had nothing to do for the night he decided to head to his room and sleep.

He got to his room and heard people giggling. He opened the door and his eyes almost pop out.

Hermione was lying in bed, covered in sheets with the man he saw her talking the night before. He didn't know what to do or say. _How could she do this to me?_ he thought. This was not the Hermione he knew. It was his fault. _She had sex with a random man just because he did it with a girl._

"Sorry to interrupt," he whispered trying to walk to his room but his legs didn't move.

"Oh hey…don't worry, we were talking," she said smiling broadly.

Chris was covering his hips with the sheets. Clothes were thrown around the entire room.

"Excuse me," he said walking fast to his room.

Hermione smiled and looked at Chris. "We got him," she whispered smirking evilly.

"God his face was priceless. I can't believe you actually trick him like that," he said grinning. "If he only knew that nothing happened between us."

"He deserved it. Now he knows how it feels," she said laughing out loud evilly. Pay back was a bitch!

* * *

**So what do you think? There wasn't a lot of drama in this one, but she got him. Please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey finally another chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait…college is driving me crazy and on top of that I don't have a computer back there. Anyway thanks for reviewing you guys rock, please keep them coming and need to know what you guys think. Thanks to my beta. HAPPY READIN!**

* * *

Draco walked to his side of the room squirming in pain. He couldn't believe what he saw. Hermione was not that type of girl; what got into her!

He jumped to bed without changing his clothes. He wanted to sleep and forget everything. He certainly didn't want to hear what went on downstairs.

Not that there was a lot going on…

Hermione was in her bed discussing Greek mythology with Chris. Finally he had something interesting. Chris loved Greece, just like her.

"I think Achilles was a great warrior," she said smiling.

"He was….but he was also bisexual, did you know that he had something going on with Patroclus?"

"Please Chris, people wrote that just to ruin his image. Achilles was not with him," she said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway…I can tell why you love Greek mythology; you are named like the daughter of Helen of Troy, before Helen of Sparta," he said grinning.

"Yeah I know. My dad loves Greek mythology too."

"So Hermione, you haven't told me how you ended with Mr. Blondie," he said winking.

Hermione's face changed. She was no longer smiling and sparkling. This was something she didn't want to talk. Maybe she needed it, but she wasn't ready.

"Chris, I'd rather not talk about that," she said getting up from bed and heading to the bathroom.

He nodded but didn't say anything. He could understand that it was her private life.

Five minutes later Hermione walked out of the bathroom in pajamas.

"Well Hermione I better get going," Chris said standing in front of her.

"Thanks for everything Chris," she said offering him a smile. He was such a nice man.

"You don't have to thanks me," he said in a low tone, then he practically shouted so Draco could hear, "I had a lot of fun Hermione. I hope we could do that again. You are _amazing_."

Hermione giggled while he kissed her cheek before walking out of the room.

She walked back to her bed and lied down. Despite having so much fun torturing Draco she didn't know how she was going to forget his hurt face. She never hurt people on purpose.

Hermione was lost in thoughts when she heard a loud noise upstairs. Draco was alone, so what was the noise.

She practically jumped out of bed and ran to the second floor.

Draco was in his bed, hand covered in blood…

"What the fuck," she shouted. Draco looked at her shock. Hermione never cursed. "What happened," she said running to his side.

"I grab the glass really tight and it broke in my hand," he said with tears of pain in his eyes.

Hermione felt a hole in her heart, and she didn't know if the pain was from the cut or what she did.

"Are you Hulk now?' she asked seriously, but at the same time mocking him.

"Granger, I'm not in the mood for jokes now. Now can you help me? I think I need to go to the infirmary," he said annoyed.

His shirt and pants were cover in blood too.

"Sure, let me change," she said running back to her room. When she walked out of the bathroom in jean and blue polo Draco was in her bed holding his hand. "Come on."

She helped him up. Draco had lost blood; he was weak.

Ten minutes later they finally made it to the infirmary; the place was empty, thank God!

Hermione helped Draco sit down and ran to the lobby. She needed help, _pronto._

"Excuse me, I have a bleeding man," Hermione said almost in the merge or tears. She hated blood.

A blond, short nurse came running to her sight. "What's the shouting about, Miss?"

"I. Have. A. Bleeding. Man," Hermione said again pronouncing every single word. What didn't she understood?!

"Where is he?" the woman asked looking at Hermione like she was crazy.

"He is…" Where the hell was Draco!?

Hermione didn't understand. She left him in the waiting area.

"Did you drink a little too much tonight?" the nurse asked annoyed. She threw Hermione a dirty glance and headed back to her office.

Hermione stood in the lobby speechless. What the hell happened!

"Damn Draco," she cursed before walking back to her room.

When she got to her room Draco was lying down in her bed smiling broadly.

"Get Out Of My FUCKING.ROOM," Hermione shouted piss off.

She couldn't believe he trick her like that. Or did he?

"Granger chill out," he said getting up from her bed. "You should have seen your face when you saw me cover in blood. It was priceless."

"You're a jackass. Get the hell out of here before I do something that I may regret," she said throw clenched teeth.

"Relax Mione, I was indeed cover in blood. Its just that Granger…I can't believe you forgot I'm a wizard, I have my wand here," he said grinning closing the distance between them.

"You used magic in front of a muggle?' she said beyond shock. This was getting worst.

"Not in front of her. I walked out of the room when you ran like a maniac to the lobby," he chuckled evilly. "I'm telling you it was price…"

SLAP

He didn't finish his sentence since Hermione slapped the hell out of him.

When Draco recovered from the slap he looked like he wanted to kill her. But he didn't do that…instead he grabbed the back of her head hard and put his lips in hers.

She moved and hit him at first; he was kissing the hell out of her. She could feel blood in her lower lip,. But after a couple of seconds she gave up. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have his lips again. The kiss turned sweeter. Draco took it easy tasting every part of her mouth with his tongue; she was doing the same.

When she realized what she was doing she put her hands in his chest and pushed him away, she looked at his eyes and he was smirking so she decided to…SLAP…him again.

That was just a game for Draco. He smirked evilly and took her face again, kissing her again.

Hermione pushed him away this time for good. "Stop!" she shouted cleaning her lips with the back of her hand. "What the heck is your problem? Are you ever going to stop hurting me and fucking with my mind?"

Draco backed off. He could see the hurt he produced her. For the first time in years he felt disgusted with himself. How could he treat such a nice girl so bad? He felt like he had slapped her.

"I'm…" but he didn't finish. He walked to his room as fast as he could unable to say a single word.

Hermione stood looking at him walking away speechless. It was the first time he shut up and didn't continue saying whatever just to win the fight.

--

Hermione woke up with a big headache from the events of the night before. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and headed to the buffet to have breakfast. Today they were in Saint Thomas; she wanted to take a tour fast.

When she got to the buffet Draco was already there having something to eat. She saw that he wasn't alone. Veronica was there with him. To be honest Draco didn't look pleased, on the contrary he looked seriously annoyed.

Hermione snorted and proceed to ignored him and the _lady_. She felt an ash in her heart; the jealousy was taking the best of her. She was trying very hard not to go to them and kick her ass.

Hermione was surprised. She was always none violence and right now she felt so different. She didn't want to see that woman close to him, but she was not going to say anything. She was not going to show to him that she was hurting. She was a strong woman and she was going to make it.

"Hermione," she heard Chris calling from a table.

Draco was ignoring Veronica when he heard someone calling for Hermione.

_That's my Hermione. Oh shit! Wait a minute I'm already talking about her like I own her. I God, I can't believe this. Am I actually falling in love with her? Or maybe I was already in love, _he thought looking at Chris with a frown.

He certainly didn't like this dude. He didn't respect Hermione like she deserved. _I mean if he respected her he wouldn't have sex with her the first opportunity he had,_ he thought.

"Hey Chris," Hermione said sweetly sitting next to him. She didn't miss Draco's look; he looked like a serious murderer.

"How are you doing, beautiful? Did you sleep well?" Chris asked talking out loud. He wanted Draco to hear.

"I did actually. I don't think I have sleep so well in months. You see when my ex used to stay in my flat, well he snores and I couldn't sleep," she said smiling broadly.

Draco was aghast. _I don't snore¸_ he thought stunned.

"Well I don't snore. But you wouldn't know that since you didn't let me stay the night with you," Chris said serious.

"Well…"

But she was cut with Draco's look. He was looking at her with intensity. Like if he was insulting her with his looks.

"Well I'm done here Chris. I'm going down to the island. I want to see every single thing, so I see you later," she said getting up.

"Can I go with you?" he asked standing up as well.

"Hmmm… well you may get bored. I mean…I'm going to see how many books store I can find here, and maybe go to a library to read some history of the island. I'm sure that's boring stuff for you," she said blushing a little. She certainly didn't know how to have fun.

That was one of the things that Draco hated. He used to say that he was next to her books. She of course always denied it, but now thinking about it she could think that is was sort of true. She did have a lot of love for the damn books.

"Oh well, okay. I'm planning on going to the beach so I'll see you later," he said walking away from her.

_Did I scare him away?_ She thought. _Nah!_

She shrugged and walked to get out of the ship.

Draco heard every single thing, and he was happy Hermione didn't leave the books to be with some moron. Although he was not going to look for her, he was not going to spend his day in a bookstore or a library.

Is they would have got married they will probably stay in there room shagging like bunnies. (**You know how newlyweds are.)**

Draco stood up and headed to walk out of the ship.

Saint Thomas was beautiful!

Draco walked to the first tour bus he found and entered.

Hermione was sitting in the front with a Saint Thomas magazine.

"Oh great," she said when she saw him.

He smirked and sat in the back far away from here. He decided to stop making her life a living hell…well at least for the day.

"Hello my name is Maggie and I'm your tour guide," a short, middle age with brown hair woman said.

The first place they went was to the Aquarius. Hermione was really excited while Draco was bored to death. He wanted to be in the beach having a suntan and looking at hot, exciting women. Why did he even go into the freaking bus?! It was like if destiny wanted him to be in the same place as Hermione.

"This is so cool," he heard Hermione said to Maggie. "I love turtles."

"Glad you like them. You know this is one of the pretties Aquarius in the Caribbean," Maggie said.

"Nice."

"I heard the best Aquarius in the Caribbean is in the Dominic Republic," Draco said with an air of arrogance. Since he was rich he had been able to visit many countries.

"Ignore him Maggie, he's just being rude," Hermione said throwing him a dirty look. That was so Draco; showing to the world that he was rich and knew a lot about the world.

"I'm just saying the truth," he spat at her.

"Maggie, do you care to show me the sharks?" Hermione said sweetly trying to take the woman out of Draco's sight before she ended kicking his ass in front of people.

"Sure," the woman said blushing a little. Draco smirked when they walked away.

Ten minutes later they were back in the bus, with the exception of Draco. Where was he? They had no idea. The last time Hermione saw him was when he was being a jackass.

"Miss," Maggie said to Hermione. "Do you know where the blond is? I need to get going."

"I have no idea where he is," Hermione said looking around. To be honest she was a little worried, he was not a person that got lost easily.

"Well Miss I'm sorry but we have to leave," she said.

"Fine… I'm not with him," Hermione said softly. She wanted to know where the hell he was. What if he was hurt or something similar?

Five minutes later Maggie was driving threw the downtown of the island.

"Miss, where do you want to go?" Maggie asked courtly.

"Do you have a library near… or a bookstore?"

"Yes we have a bookstore near the port."

"Okay can you take me there, please?"

The store was very little, but it was the perfect one. She was looking for a book about the history of Saint Thomas, and in this bookstore she could find that fast.

After walking threw the entire store and taking a few books she walked back to the ship. She was tired and needed a nap.

When she was getting to her room she heard a familiar voice talking to her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Chris, how you doing?"

"Good. Did you have fun in the island?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah…I got my book," she said smiling broadly.

"That's great… so what you going to do later tonight?"

"I don't know yet," Hermione said opening the door of her room.

"Well I'll see you later," he said offering her a charming smile.

Hermione entered the room smiling. Chris was such a sweet heart.

"What are you smiling at Granger?"

Hermione stood shock in the doorway. What the fuck Draco was doing in her side of the room…or better yet what the fuck was he doing in the freaking ship?

"How…what…when did you got here?" she asked closing the door.

"I left the Aquarius and decided to take a taxi and come back to the ship," he said lying down in her bed.

"Get the hell out of my bed, _Malfoy_! And why did you left the freaking Aquarius? That was the rudest thing you could have done. Maggie was worried and waiting for you," she spat.

"Granger…. relax. What's the big deal? It's not like a committed a crime," he said smirking.

"You know what the big deal is. THAT I WAS WORRIED THINKING SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU. THAT'S THE FUCKING BIG DEAL," she screamed before getting inside the bathroom and slamming the door.

Draco stood looking at the door speechless. She was worried about him! After all he had done to her she was still getting worried for his actions. If before he felt like a jerk now he felt like a donkey. How could he be so stupid! Hermione had dealt with him for many months, taking his arrogance, his jerkiness and his spoiled tantrums. She on the other side was a very mature woman, she never threw a tantrum, she was not spoiled, and she was certainly not a jerk.

He walked to the bathroom, but thought better. He didn't want to receive another slap. He was going to talk to her later and apologize for good.

He wanted to make peace with her because he heard Chris talking to her and he didn't want her spending another night with him. Yes, maybe he deserved that she was looking for someone after all he had done to her, but he was a selfish person and he was not going to leave her.

Not when a sudden realization hit him.

--

Hermione came out of the bathroom forty minutes later. Her eyes were a little puffy from crying. But not for Draco, he didn't deserve her tears. She cried because she was a stupid person; how could she still love a person like him? But she needed to understand that she broke up with him only three days ago, it wasn't like she was going to forget someone so easily.

Draco was not in her room, Thank God! She didn't feel like seeing him, not after confessing that she still cared for him.

She walked to her luggage and took the clothes she was going to wear that night. Tonight was going to be her night. She was going to party until late, drink and…. even have sex with Chris if that meant forgetting about Draco for a couple of hours. She needed to make this vacation worth it.

After showering, getting dressed in jean shorts, long sleeve pink shirt and black high heals and combed her hair in soft curls, she walked out of the room smiling. Nothing was getting in her way this night.

--

Draco got to the restaurant before her. He was waiting for her with a bottle of the best Champagne and two cups. He was willing to beg…for another chance with her.

Hermione got the restaurant and saw Draco sitting in her table looking lost in space. She cursed internally but walked to him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Her…" Draco couldn't believe what Hermione was wearing. She looked beautiful he was not going to deny that, but those shorts were extremely…short. "What are you wearing?" he asked scandalized.

"Excuse me?" she said sitting down.

"Those pants… there so short. How could you wear something like that?" he asked shock.

"What? They look great," she said smiling innocently. She knew Draco hated those pants, she wore them months before and he made a huge deal out of it.

"Well…yes they do. I'm not saying they don't look good, but they are way to short," he said looking at her eyes. "Men can almost see your butt cheeks."

"Really? I haven't notice," she said drinking a little of water.

"Hermione…you know that I don't like…"

"Malfoy, you are nobody to tell me about these pants so don't start," she said in a voice that said 'I'm not talking about this anymore'.

"Fine…but then…don't star crying if someone calls you something bad," he said sipping some of his water.

He forgot about apologizing and the Champagne, this new thing caught his attention.

"Please what are they going to call me? A whore; I know that I'm not one so I don't really care what people think," she said rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm not going to eat. I'm not hungry any more. Bon appetite," he said before getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

She blinked rapidly and opened her mouth in shock. She did put those pants to make him mad and she actually loved his expression.

"_Oh my God Hermione, he is jealous!"_ she thought smiling broadly.

Hermione had a reason to act like that. She wanted to prove to Draco that he really loved her, that he was just scared. What was going to happen after she proved that to him? Well she didn't know. She couldn't find in her heart to forgive what he did…not only he humiliated her in the altar but he also slept with someone in her face. Those were things that she didn't know how to forgive, and for that he was busted. Only time could tell what was going to happen.

* * *

**So what do you think? Boring? Too much drama? I think is not the best chapter, but it needed to be written. Now this is not the end….I think you could believe that just because of the last line. But know the feeling are coming out and that sounded like a great line :)****. Anyway remember to review. Press the bottom below. **


End file.
